Switched
by TDandme
Summary: Duncan and Courtney wake up one morning to discover they've switched bodies! Can they figure out how to switch back before they are stuck living each other's lives forever? DUNCAN/COURTNEY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this story idea for a while now so I thought I'd getting around to publishing it. It was written a while ago,( maybe a month or so?) and I'm guessing about five chapters. Not a biggie. :) I hope you guys like it (and laugh, it's suppose to be funny but we'll see how well I did) Thanks and review!**

**888**

The red and white alarm clock beeped a cute tone of "God Bless America." A tan hand reached out from the white bedding and shut the clock off. The girl stretched her arms out and let out a soft groan.

"Courtney, are you up?" A voice called from down stairs.

"Yes Mom. Getting ready now." Courtney replied getting out her bed.

The black alarm clock blasted heavy metal. A giant hand groaned loudly and hit the snooze button. Five minutes later, the alarm goes off again.

"Duncan! Turn that goddamn music off and get ready for school!" A voice yelled from down stairs.

"Alright already!" Duncan yelled back. "Jesus Dad, would you let me sleep for five minutes?" He muttered and stumbled out of bed.

Courtney stepped down the stairs to my greeted with the smell of eggs.

"Smells great, Kathy." Courtney said to her family's chef. Kathy smiled warmly and handed Courtney the plate of eggs. Courtney than went to sit with her parents at the breakfast table.

"So sweetie, how are your studies coming along? Fix that B in history?" Courtney's mother, Lily, said sipping her green tea.

Courtney swallowed the eggs she had in her mouth. "Yes, I got a one hundred on my recent test which brought it up." She said proudly.

"That's good dear. Wouldn't want you falling behind." Courtney's father, Patrick, states, not looking up from his paper.

Courtney nodded in agreement slowly. "I should get going. Bye mom," She kissed her mother's cheek, "Bye Daddy." She hugged her father. She got her keys and went out the door.

Duncan stumbled down the stairs, still half asleep. He didn't get much sleep with his dad yelling at the TV until two A.M. and his step-mom, Janet's, horrible snoring.

He sat down at the small table and poured a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. He opened the fridge and…no milk.

"Dad, where's the milk?" Duncan called out.

"Janet used the last of it for coffee." Rick yelled back.

"Just great." Duncan muttered, grabbing his keys and heading outside.

Duncan and Courtney both shut their doors at the same time, making eye contact. Courtney rolled her eyes, while Duncan playfully blew her a kiss.

They had lived across the street from each other for years. The families never got along, being so different. Courtney's family lived in a perfect white fence two story home; the kind one would see on a "Life and Home" magazine, and they had three beautiful cars for each person in the family. Duncan's family, however, lived in a brown one-story house, with dying plants and two beat-up cars.

They both put their game faces on. Like every morning, Duncan and Courtney would both try to back out of their driveways before the other. This had been going on since they both got their driver's licenses.

Both of them ran towards their cars. Courtney hit the button on her key pad, opening the car instantly. While Duncan had to open his car manually with a key. Courtney started her car when Duncan was just getting in it.

Still wanting to win, Duncan started his car as fast as he could and began to back out fast. Courtney was at the end of her driveway when Duncan pulls out of his, winning the "race" and making her stomp on the brake.

"Sorry Princess! You should rethink that long driveway of yours and maybe you'd win once!" Duncan yelled out to Courtney, laughing as he sped to school.

Courtney groaned at the stupid comment, even if it was true. Duncan has won a number of seventy-three times while Courtney dragged behind with seventeen. Yes, he counted and reminded her frequently, seeing as she beat him at nearly everything else. Now she had to hear, "Seventy-four _Princess."_

**888**

Courtney walked into school and straight for her locker. Like the usual, her social butterfly friend, Bridgette, came to talk to her. "Hey Court, what's up?"

Courtney pulled out her honors chemistry book. "Nothing really. I was stupid Duncan would move out of his crappy house."

"This again?" Bridgette giggled. "Beat you?"

"No!...Well, yes, but either way I just want him gone!" Courtney slammed her locker.

The warning five minute bell rang. "I gotta go, my class is on the other side of the school. Talk to you later!" Bridgette yelled and ran off.

Courtney walked over to the drinking fountain and began to fill up her water bottle.

"Courtney," A voice said.

Courtney looked up to see Alejandro. "Hi." Courtney said, at a loss for words. Why was he talking to her?

"I wanted to ask you, do you want to go out sometime?" He smiled.

"Y-yeah!" Courtney stuttered. "But aren't you with Heather?" Courtney asked, now more serious.

"We broke up this weekend." Alejandro said. "It's for the best, we weren't right for each other."

Courtney nodded. Heather and Alejandro were always fighting and breaking up then getting back together, he was probably sick of it. "Well in that case, I'd love to."

"Great! I'll text you the details later." Alejandro kissed Courtney's cheek and went off.

Courtney sighed happily then realized her overflowing water. "Gah!" She drank the bit overflowing, closed the cap, and went off to class.

**888**

"Get back here Mr. Myers!" Mrs. Shields, the hallway monitor, ran after Duncan. "You're getting two detentions for skipping class **and **running in the halls!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" He smirked and picked up speed. Mrs. Shields slowly ran far behind. "Cecile!" Duncan approached his girlfriend by the water fountain.

"Getting in trouble again, Duncan?" Cecile said sternly but smiled.

"You know it babe." Duncan winked. "Still on for Friday?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "I gotta get back to class. Later." Cecile kissed Duncan's check and walked into her classroom.

Duncan looked behind him; Mrs. Shields had caught up quite a bit. "Crap." Duncan took a quick sip of water and kept running.

**888**

That night, Courtney lounged on her bed, studying for her chemistry test tomorrow.

"Heads up!" Courtney faintly heard, followed by the sound of a football crashing into her window.

"Ugh!" She groaned and tip-toed over the glass with her slippers.

"Sorry Princess." Duncan yelled. "It slipped."

"_Slipped? _You're paying for that!"

"What? You're already like a billionaire anyway!"

"Doesn't matter! _You _broke it, _you _buy it!"

"You would be way more fun if you were like me." Duncan smirked.

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "And I'd like you a lot more if you were like me!" She yelled and stormed off to board up the window.

"Psh," Duncan marched back into his house.

**888**

_My head. What happened yesterday?..._ Duncan lifted his hand to his head. "Huh?!" He examined "his hand". _Why is this a tan girl's hand?! _He blinked over and over. _Who's room is this? _He looked around.

He sprung up and ran towards a long mirror. He looked at his reflection and saw Courtney. "_**What the hell?!"**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but here's chapter two! REMINDER: Since Duncan and Courtney are in each other's bodies, try not to get confused on who is doing/saying what. So when I say "Duncan said,…" I mean Duncan but in Courtney's body (mostly this is for those who visualize stories, like me!) Also, I had a reviewer ask if their voices changed with them and the answer is in the first sentence lol. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**888**

"**WHAT THE HELL?!" **Duncan repeated in a voice that sounded _terrifyingly _close to Courtney's. _Dreaming Duncan, dreaming. _He told himself. _Wake up! This nightmare is over! _Duncan slammed his head on Courtney's desk over and over, but all it got him was a headache.

"I've gotta find….me…" Duncan thought about that statement before heading over to Courtney's mirror once again. He was wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of underwear. "But I gotta say Courtney," He said to himself. "Now would be the only time I'd ever get to do this…" He said, reaching under her shirt inching closer and closer…

"**DUNCAN!" **A voice screamed from outside making Duncan nearly faint. He rushed over to window and opened it.

"I knew I recognized that voice." Duncan joked, seeing Courtney.

"Now is _not _the time for jokes, Duncan!" Courtney crossed her arms.

"Alright, just don't stand like that, I look like a chick."

"I'll stand how I want!" Courtney yelled. "For importantly, what the _hell_is going on?"

"You think I know Princess?" Duncan asked. "I'm just as confused as you are."

Courtney went down to check her watch and sighed. "Duncan, check my watch."

Duncan lifted his wrist. "It's 7:20."

"We'll be late for school if we keep this up." Courtney quickly said.

"_Seriously? _**That **is what you're worried about?! Not being late for school?" Duncan sighed. "I think we need to stay home today to figure this shit out!"

"_Stay home?_I've got a perfect attendance record I don't intend on breaking…"

"Who's the one with your body sweetheart?" Duncan chuckled.

"That's not funny! You're going to school!" Courtney lectured.

"Like you're going to make me!"

"I'll…I'll break up with Cecile!" Courtney yelled.

Duncan sighed. "Fine, I'll get ready."

"I'll be waiting for you." Duncan slammed Courtney's window and she stomped back to his house, completely ignoring a neighbor watering his garden who had waitnessed the whole argument.

"I've gotta lay off the Fruit Loops." The neighbor shook his head.

**888**

Duncan wondered over to Courtney's dresser. "Jesus, all she has are conservative skirts and sweat vests." Duncan dug deeper into her drawer. "Here we go." Duncan help up one of Courtney's bras.

**888**

"Finally, what took you so long?" Courtney said as Duncan walked out of her house. Surprisingly, the two dressed like they would have. Courtney wore a black sweatshirt, jeans, and converse. Duncan couldn't manage to find any shorts or pants, he wore a green plaid skirt with a gray sweater topped with a black fall jacket and tan stockings with brown knee boots.

"It takes a while for girls to get ready right?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Surprised you picked a skirt."

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't seem to know the joys of pants." Duncan snapped.

"I keep my shorts and pants at the very top of my closet." Courtney smirked.

"Ugh, whatever." Duncan grunted and reached down to Courtney's car door.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked. "I'm not allowing you to drive this car!"

"Why? It's _mine."_Duncan opened the driver's side's door.

"No it's not!" Courtney looked around. "Just because you have my body, doesn't mean you are me!" She whisper-yelled.

"I have to drive a crappy car everywhere I go. Just let me drive alright?" Duncan shot back.

"What are you going to do about it?" Courtney tested.

Duncan and Courtney stared at each other for a while before Duncan dropped his bag.

"Hey, that's a Louis Vuitton-what are you doing?!" Courtney asked, as Duncan put his hands on his chest. "**D-Duncan!** Stop it right now!"

Duncan smirked. "What is there a problem with where I'm touching Courtney?"

"I said stop it!" Courtney yelled, turning redder by the seconds. "Someone could see you!"

"What it's just Courtney Cunningham playing with her own boobs. No biggie." Duncan grinned bigger.

"Alright, you can drive! Just stop!" Courtney gave in.

Duncan put his hands down. "Thanks babe." He opened the car door once again. "And don't worry, I already saw 'em when I was changing."

**888**

The two made it to school right on time, much to Courtney's happiness. Duncan went to Courtney first class, AP chemistry, while Courtney went to Duncan's, Algebra II.

_Oh my God, this is too easy. _Courtney thought while rolling through Duncan's test. She finished in ten minutes, to everyone's surprise.

"Duncan, dude, how did you finish so fast?" Geoff asked.

Courtney had remembered what she and Duncan discussed on the ride to school.

"_If anyone talks to us, we'll just have to act like the other." Courtney concluded. "We need to figure out what caused this but for now let's just get through this school day."_

"_Alright just don't do anything stupid while you're being me. I don't want you to say something…gay." _

"_I'll have you know I can act very well! Plus, it's easy to be you, I just have to be an asshole!" _

"That test was bullshit," Courtney responded. "I just put down random answers."

"Duncan and Geoff! Quiet during the test." Mrs. Petes told them.

_I wonder how Duncan's doing…_

**888**

Duncan gripped the two test tubes containing liquids in his hands. Today, was a lab day in Courtney's class and her usual partner was out sick. _Perfect. _Duncan thought.

"Having trouble Courtney?" Mr. Wells asked.

"N-no…I'm fine, thank you." Duncan said.

Mr. Wells walked off and Duncan sighed. _Screw this. _Duncan thought. He began to pour in different liquids right after another. In the end, the whole solution ended up turning green. "Hm, that wasn't so-"

Duncan's tube began to smoke, and then rumble. Mr. Wells took note of this right away. "Everyone, out of the room!" He ordered and the students began to make their way out. Duncan walked out, looking very confused.

"Hey what's going on?" Duncan asked Noah.

Noah gave Duncan an annoyed look. "Everybody knows you're not supposed to pour them in that fast. Now it's gonna-" A loud pop was heard from the classroom. "blow."

"Miss Cunningham!" Mr. Wells yelled. "Principal's office NOW!"

888

Courtney grinned walking down the hallway. She was proud of herself. Not only did no one suspect anything fishy, but also it seemed Duncan didn't get her in trouble either. She passed a group of gossiping girls.

"Did you hear about Courtney?" She stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah, pretty wild. You wouldn't expect it from _that _type of girl."

She turned around and approached the group. "Hey," She said. "What happened with Courtney?"The girls all blushed. Courtney rolled her eyes. _"Right, I'm in Duncan's body." _She thought.

"Well, I heard she blew up the Chemistry lab." One of the girls said. "Hey Duncan do you wanna-"

Courtney ignored the girl and ran to the main office. _He's dead! I'm gonna kill him! _

She peeked inside the office and saw Duncan lounging in the chair, alone. She checked if anyone was looking and slipped in the office.

"Oh…uh," Duncan muttered. "What's up?"

Courtney put the blinds down to cover the window looking into the office. "_'What's up?' 'WHAT'S UP?!' _everyone in school is talking about you," She rolled her eyes. "_I mean, me._What. Happened."

Duncan gave a weak smile. "I may, or may not, have blown up the chemistry lab…"

"_Excuse me?" _

"I blew up the chemistry lab." He said quickly.

"You….I…blew up the chemistry lab?"

Duncan nodded.

Courtney remained silent for a while. "Okay." She said lifelessly and went out the door.

_Don't think you're off the hook just yet._

**888**

The rest of the day went by normally. Duncan got three months detention for the lab incident and barely escaped suspension due to Courtney being such a great student.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Duncan snapped to Courtney on the way home. "You can actually talk to me now."

Courtney remained silent.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I hate the silent treatment. I always have."

Courtney pulled into her driveway and the two got out.

"So we're cool then?" Duncan asked once more.

Courtney walked towards Duncan's house without a word.

Duncan sighed and walked into Courtney's house.

**888**

Courtney walked in Duncan's house and found his dad sitting on the couch. "Dad," She started. "I was wondering, where are my nice clothes at?"

Duncan's dad gave her an odd look. "What? Like your old church clothes? Check the back closet."

"Thanks." She said happily and headed towards the closet.

She found the clothes quickly. The things were nice, at least for Duncan, some slacks, button-up shirts, dress shoes. She held up a sweater vest to her (Duncan's) chest. "Aw, Duncan," She said to herself. "You're going to look so cute tomorrow."

**888**

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
